The Fall
by A Love Affair with Horses
Summary: Kris has been blacking out but she didn't think it would happen when she was riding.............


I walked into my trailer still feeling dizzy but I wanted everyone to know I was ok so I lay down and for the first time in weeks I slept . I woke up two hours later and did all my chores by the end of the day I was exhausted so I went into my trailer and started reading a magazine proped up on my pillows. I had the radio playing in the backround and was pretty into my magazine when I heard the song Where'd you go by Fort Minor I turned it up listening to the sad tune I sang softly to the chorus thinking of junior

Where'd you go?  
I miss you so,  
Seems like it's been forever,  
That you've been gone.

She said "Some days I feel like shit,  
Some days I wanna quit, and just be normal for a bit,"  
I don't understand why you have to always be gone,  
I get along but the trips always feel so long,  
And, I find myself trying to stay by the phone,  
'Cause your voice always helps me to not feel so alone,  
But I feel like an idiot, workin' my day around the call,  
But when I pick up I don't have much to say,  
So, I want you to know it's a little fucked up,  
That I'm stuck here waitin', at times debatin',  
Tellin' you that I've had it with you and your career,  
Me and the rest of the family here singing "Where'd you go?"

I miss you so,  
Seems like it's been forever,  
That you've been gone.  
Where'd you go?  
I miss you so,  
Seems like it's been forever,  
That you've been gone,  
Please come back home...

You know the place where you used to live,  
Used to barbecue up burgers and ribs,  
Used to have a little party every Halloween with candy by the pile,  
But now, you only stop by every once and a while,  
Shit, I find myself just fillin' my time,  
With anything to keep the thought of you from my mind,  
I'm doin' fine, I plan to keep it that way,  
You can call me if you find that you have something to say,  
And I'll tell you, I want you to know it's a little fucked up,  
That I'm stuck here waitin', at times debatin',  
Tellin' you that I've had it with you and your career,  
Me and the rest of the family here singing "Where'd you go?"

I miss you so,  
Seems like it's been forever,  
That you've been gone.  
Where'd you go?  
I miss you so,  
Seems like it's been forever,  
That you've been gone,  
Please come back home...

I want you to know it's a little fucked up,  
That I'm stuck here waitin', no longer debatin',  
Tired of sittin' and hatin' and makin' these excuses,  
For why you're not around, and feeling so useless,  
It seems one thing has been true all along,  
You don't really know what you've got 'til it's gone,  
I guess I've had it with you and your career,  
When you come back I won't be here and you can sing it...

Where'd you go?  
I miss you so,  
Seems like it's been forever,  
That you've been gone.  
Where'd you go?  
I miss you so,  
Seems like it's been forever,  
That you've been gone,  
Please come back home...  
Please come back home...  
Please come back home...  
Please come back home...  
Please come back home...

The song ended and I felt the tear slipping down my cheeks I missed Junior so much he was the one and only one for me I loved him so much.Suddenly I heard a soft knocking on the door and Pablo asking if he could come in " one sec I said" I quickly wiped the tears away turned down the music and positioned myself on the pillows. " Come in ," I called. Hello Kris Pablo said he was looking at me with worried eyes. " hey Pablo I answered calmly what did you want," are you ok Kris ? He asked as soon as he did I felt a pulsing I mubled an I'm fin………….. And then everything went black. Kris are you ok I was lying on jeans couch looking at all the worried faces todd, Matt, Jean and Pablo. I'm fine I said getting up slowly . Woa not so fast jean said we need to talk. Kris this is the 3rd time today that you've blacked out I think you should go to the hospital. No I'm fine I insisted and then got up pushing passed everyone and returning to my trailer. I left them all with worried looks on there faces but I didn't care I was fine. I got dressed for my morning workout and just lay in bed thinking about Junior.

* * *

The Next Morning………. 

I got to the barn early to get wildfire all saddled and ready for his work. After I had groomed and tacked him up I took him out to the track where Pablo was standing. Same workout as yesterday he said to me not looking at me he was obviously angry that I wasn't telling him what was going on. I swung into the saddle and nodded then I jogged wildfire out on to the track. I had already jogged wildfire and was now slowly galloping him then I urged him into a breeze and we were flying but I suddenly felt dizzy I groaned "no not now," suddenly I screamed and blacked out falling to ght ground.

**I'll write soon I promise**


End file.
